This invention relates to providing a system to improve double-layered flexible magnetic sheets. More particularly, this invention relates to providing double-layered (including double-laminated) flexible magnetic sheets that are digitally printable on both sides. More particularly, this invention relates to providing flexible magnetic sheets that are customizable for mailing to consumers as postal-service-compliant magnetic postcards for direct-mail advertising purposes.
Postcards and other similarly-formatted printed materials represent a significant portion of direct-mail advertising. Unlike other forms of direct-mail advertising, printed postcards do not require opening or unfolding and are therefore successful at capturing immediate consumer attention. Providing enhanced options with respect to the types of materials on which such advertising is printed, mailed, and displayed would benefit many.